elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Rajhin
Rajhin,' '''znany również jako '''Rajhin Złodziej' , RabuśRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, Mruczący Kłamca, Bóg OszustThe Seven Shadows of Rajhin, Pt. 1 – bóg-bohater Khajiitów, urodzony w dzielnicy Czarne Kiergo miasta SenchalRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Najsławniejszy ze złodziei w całej historii Elsweyr, którego przekazywane ustnie przygody były jednym z zabiegów propagandy skierowanej przeciwko cesarskim najeźdźcom regionu, skutecznie izolując kulturę Khajiitów od znienawidzonego przez nich Drugiego i Trzeciego Cesarstwa. __TOC__ Posiadał wiele niezwykłych zdolności jak niewidzialność i bycie szybkim niczym wiatr, w których posiadanie podobno wszedł dobywając Pierścienia KhajiitówWiedza o Tamriel – Yagrum Bagarn. Jednym z największych osiągnięć, z którego jest sławny jest skradzienie tatuażu z szyi śpiącej Cesarzowej Kintyry. Jego śmierć jest rzekomo związana z momentem, w którym jego Pierścień zdecydował się go opuścić, wystawiając go na oczy i siły jego wrogów, pośmiertnie wcielony do panteonu bogów Khajiitów. Legendy Siedem Cieni Rajhina Pośród wielu legend o Rajhinie, najbardziej znanymi są „Siedem Cieni Rajhina”, w którym jedną z opowieści jest jak to bóg złodziej pewnego dnia chodził w pełnym słońcu, przymierając z upału. Poprosił więc Khenarthi by dmuchnęła w niego wiatrem, lecz ta odmówiła, zajęta innymi sprawami, poprosił też Alkosha by ukrócił dzień i sprawił by noc przybyła szybciej, lecz bóg nie ukradł dnia na jego prośbęThe Seven Shadows of Rajhin, Pt. 1. Rajhin zauważył kupca siedzącego w cieniu skały i poprosił go by dał mu jego odrobinę, jednak kupiec odmówił mówiąc iż cień jest za mały dla nich dwóch. Rajhin widział że kupiec miał rację, lecz kłamiąc spytał się go czy to nie on zgubił mieszek pełen złotych monet leżących opodal na drodze. Kupiec w chciwości podskoczył i ruszył pobiec po mieszek, opuszczając cień, lecz Rajhin zauważył, że cień kupca jest większy od cienia skały i wyciągnął swój nóż by odciąć cień kupca od niego, tak że mężczyzna nawet nie zauważył jego straty. Rajhin od tej pory posiadał dwa cienie, które dawały mu chłód. Rajhin i Kamienna Panna Rajhin pewnego dnia z zaciekawieniem zauważył jak pewna Khajiitka nabierała kamieni do swych kieszeni, a potem skierowała się do rzeki w najgłębsze z miejsc. Bóg prędko pobiegł po tafli wody i wyciągnął ją na jej powierzchnię, pytając się o powody dla których to zrobiła. Kobieta widząc boga zniżającego się nad nią z początku chciała by zostawił ją w spokoju i dał skończyć dzieło, jednak zdecydowała się szybko opowiedzieć swoją historię. Nazywała się ona Munilli i była zakochana w niejakim Mazaramie, jednak jej ojczym, Azelit-ra, szef jej wioski, który trzymał wszystkich w wiosce za kieszeń, nie znosząc Mazarama, zażądał za swą córkę niemożliwie wysokiej sumy. Munilli nie chcąc zmuszać Mazarama by popadł w długi, zdecydowała się wybrać rzekęRajhin and the Stone Maiden, Pt. 1. Bóg uznał iż pomoże dziewczynie, i powiedział co ma zrobić, po czym on im pomoże swą mocą. Następnego ranka młodzi podeszli do ojczyma, gdy Mazaram oznajmił, iż jako że nie może zaoferować wyznaczonych pieniędzy, potrafi dać mu coś lepszego, na co choć zdziwiony Azelit-ra przystał. Młodzieniec zaoferował ojczymowi swej branki rządy nad pobliską ziemią, widoczną z wioski, o wiele większą niż ona sama, błyszczącą jak perła, a jednak nikomu nie podwładna. Ojczym nie wierzył, wiedząc że taka ziemia nie istnieje, pragnąc dowodów. Młody jednak odpowiedział, że obawia się, iż jak pokaże ową ziemię straci wszelkie szanse do Munilli, gdy Azelit-ra ją zajmie bez pamięci o nimRajhin and the Stone Maiden, Pt. 2. Do owej ziemi miał zaprowadzić ojczyma, znany Mazaramowi, przewodnik. Azelit-ra nie wierzył wciąż, jednak gdy jego córka go zapewniła o prawdziwości jego słów, zgodził się choć wciąż miał wątpliwości. By mu nie uciekli, gdy ten spuści na nich oko, przygotowując się do wyprawy, wydał dla nich przyjęcie zaręczynowe, siedząc pomiędzy nimi ucztując i jednocześnie bacznie ich obserwując. O północy spytał się o owego przewodnika, kiedy przybędzie, a wtedy usłyszał za sobą głos i podskoczył ze strachu, nie spuszczając oka z okrytego płaszczem podróżnego. Jednak niewzruszenie spytał czy mogą się już udać do owej niezwykłej ziemi. Płaszcz w blasku opadł z przybysza ujawniając boga Rajhina, który bez słowa chwycił Azelit-ra i poszybował między gwiazdy na powierzchnię Jone, która widoczna z wioski, błyszczała nocą jak perła. Młodzi pobrali się tej samej nocy. Zobacz też * Rajhin's Shadow Przypisy Nawigacja de:Rajhin en:Rajhin es:Rajhin ru:Раджин Kategoria:Lore: Bóstwa Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów